Wiggy
Introduction Biography Born June 24th,1946 in New Zealand to a Kiwi Mum and an Aussie Dad, the latter a returning POW of WW2. Left Nelson at 3 months of age to be raised in the new post-war suburbs of Lower Hutt on the northern side of Wellington Harbour. Raised in State housing, educated in State schools with State employed parents. During that time lived part of his life on a back country farm in the South Island and with his uncle in the bush backblocks water supply area for the Wellington region. Being raised in pre-TV days developed a love of hiking/tramping in the bush and mountains, playing music (trumpet/cornet/drums) and the professional study aspects of stamps, coins and militaria. Was a scout till 15 and joined the Air Training Corps at 12 intending to be an Air Force pilot - let down by being born color blind. An above average student who never achieved his potential, left high school at 17 instead of going to University, worked around the factories, did musical gigs and engaged in the buying and selling of stamps. Was forever travelling the backblocks of his country until at the age of 22 departed for South Africa but only got as far as Australia. Australia: worked for General Motors-Holdens rising to a good position in the worldwide Supply department. Travelled all over Australia and spent many days in the Outback as well as seeing many remote Pacific Islands, S.E. Asia and Sth Africa. During this time a disastrous short marriage eventuated, conscription to the Vietnam War was evaded and a period of time was spent in a wheelchair and on crutches overcoming a major bone reconstruction of his feet. Finally got involved in the Vietnam War from an Intelligence aspect whilst at the same time being an anti-war supporter. Returned to New Zealand in 1975 to run a stamp business, a silverculture business and a highly specialised shore crew ship boiler maintainence business. Successfully remarried for ten years before the huge political and social upheavals of the late 1980s ruined his fortune, marriage and aspirations. In 1991 left for a two year sojourn in rural New Zealand doing nothing but studying the Bible. Finally started working around the farms and ended up managing farms before knowing how to milk a cow. Sick of the long hours, started spraying agrichemicals on farms as a self-employed and now lives up an isolated valley in an old house with a cat, a few cattle and the sound of birds from the surrounding three national forests. Still sprays and looks after farms and manages to survive having the old style rural life combined with mod cons such as PC and satellite television. Where I live Miscellaneous *TALENTS: highly retentive memory and ability to do many things. *HOBBIES: stamps, coins, militaria, researching history, bush walking, drumming and raising animals. *UPSIDE OF LIFE: travelled extensively, done many things, met many people. *DOWNSIDE OF LIFE: abused in his formative years, war and losing his fortune. *ASPIRATIONS: to carry on living. *GOOD INTENTIONS: to help those less fortunate than himself. *SU INTENTIONS: to keep finding good sites that find appeal to many. SU links * Discussion about a 2006/11/17 WSJ story about Wiggy * Pages for Wiggy * About page for Wiggy * Leave a message for Wiggy